Held
Anmerkung des Autors: Der Titel hat nix mit lebenden oder toten Personen zu tun, er ist einfach nur so - spontan - zustande gekommen... ach ja, und für diese Geschichte sind keine lebenden oder toten Personen zu Schaden gekommen! --- Der Zug nach Kelut war gut voll, und der Ziegenbock über und über mit Taschen und Körben bepackt - da die Gepäcknetze längst überquollen war wohl bis Appleloosa keine Besserung der Lage in Sicht... hach, was sollt's, das war eben das Dumme an Familienreisen, immer musste er den Packesel spielen... "Du Dad, wann sind wir endlich da-ha?" "Hach, Aurora... bald." "Hihi, ich sagte doch, diese Frage mögen grundsätzlich keine Eltern!", kicherte das Fohlen begeistert und erntete Gelächter vom ganzen Schönheitsfleckenklub, der das Schiebefenster zum Mähnenfrisieren benutzte und gleichzeitig noch den ganzen Wagen unterhielt - Applejack, Granny Smith und Big Mac schienen das lockerer als er selbst zu nehmen und waren trotz des Gelächters in ein Gespräch vertieft... hurra. "Nächster Halt Appleloosa, letzter Halt vor dem Schattenreich!", ertönte die Durchsage und er erhob sich dankbar, ... gleich draußen, danke! --- Die Bremsen quietschten, der Zug kam zum Stehen, die Lok nahm Wasser, sie stiegen aus... und wurden natürlich schon erwartet: "Howdy Apples, schön euch zu sehen!" "Braeburn, schön dich zu sehen!", rief Applejack und stürzte sich auf ihren Cousin, drückte ihn herzlich an sich und gab ihm ein Küsschen, "wie lange ist's her?! - Oh mannoman, ich freu mich so sehr dich zu sehen!" "Und ich mich euch! Granny, du siehst fantastisch aus - wo hast du denn deinen Macker gelassen?" "Meinen Allen meinste?", grinste die junge Oma, "der hat ein gaaanz wichtiges Projekt am Laufen und konnte leider nicht mitkommen, aber er schließt sich uns an, wenn es ihnen gelingt!" "Freut mich zu hören - Big Mac, mein Bester, und du?" "Och, ich kann mich nicht beschweren, die Farm läuft, meine Schwester ist glücklich, was will ich mehr?" "Gute Einstellung - Kinders, auch ihr, willkommen in Appleloosa!" Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt, denn nun lagen vier Schönheitsfleckenfohlen auf ihm und kitzelten den armen Hengst fast zu Tode: "Neiiin, aufhören! Ihr... ich... hihi! Lasst das! Neiiin! Ah, Hilfe, ich... ich ergebe mich... ihr... ihr habt gewonnen..." "Können wir dann los?", wollte Sweetie Belle wissen und Appleblooms Oma nickte freundlich: "Aber klar doch Kinderchen, nur bitte seid zum Abendessen..." Zisch! - und weg waren sie... "Diese Kinder!" "Schlimm schlimm!", frohlockte Aurora und half ihrem Onkel auf die Hufe, "ja, danke, ich freue mich hier zu sein!" "Aurora, Aurora... du bist mir immer wieder die liebste Nichte - vor allem die, die nicht so anstrengend ist..." "Sollten wir nicht mal langsam zum Hof traben?", murrte der Ziegenbock sauer (vor allem auch, weil er als einziger nicht begrüßt worden war), "der Krempel wird nämlich langsam schwer, und ich breche ungern auf offener Straßen zusammen!" "Aber natürlich - folgt mir einfach, es ist ja nicht weit!" Und Braeburn spazierte allen voran ausgelassen mit Applejack schwatzend davon... na das konnte ja heiter werden! --- Auf der Farm, Loosa Acres, angekommen, erwartete schon der Rest der Apple-Familie die Nachzügler und empfing sie aufs Herzlichste... der Ziegenbock verzog sich murrend in den Heuschober und warf sich ins frische Heu... hach, Ruhe... und eine Mütze wohlverdienten Schlaf... "DAD, BIST DU HIER?!?! ES GIBT ESSEN!!!" Oh man, hörte das denn nie auf?! --- Nach Apfeltard, Apfeleintopf, Apfelhappen, Apfel am Stück, Apfelsandwich, Apfeldounat, Apfelmüsli, Apfelsaft, Apfelwein und Apfelkuchen konnte und wollte der Ziegenbock keine Äpfel mehr sehen und hören, geschweige denn riechen - er verpieselte sich als keiner hinguckte zum Wächterstellwerk Ar und gab dem Bediensteten frei, übernahm selbst das Weichen- und Signalstellen und verbrachte bei leise surrender Klimaanlage und gelegentlichem Rumpeln der Züge einen entspannten Nachmittag und Abend ganz alleine. --- "Wo dein Freund nur steckt?", fragte Tante Orange ihre Nichte verwundert, "war der nicht vorhin noch da?" "Ach weißt du, der hat's manchmal nicht so mit Familie... war halt ne ganze Zeit recht alleine - egal, mir hat ein Pegasus geflüstert, dass noch einer von uns eine Bombennachricht platzen lassen wird, stimmts's oder habe ich recht?" "Stimmt - und ich würde sagen, dass es gleich soweit ist...", ließ Granny Smith nur ganz nebenbei fallen und brachte alle Gespräche zum Verstummen, "na dann, ich als... eigentlich Älteste bitte diesen Jemand nun auf die Bühne, er möge uns nicht länger auf die Folter spannen!" Zu ihrer großen Überraschung erhob sich Braeburn geheimnisvoll lächelnd, schob sich zum Kopfende der langen Tafel und räusperte sich: "Versammelte Apples, ich habe eine Überraschung für euch - wie ihr wisst sind unsere beiden Städte, Appleloosa und Dodge Junktion, sich seit Ewigkeiten freundschaftlich verbunden, doch das reicht nicht - wir wollen eins werden, eine große Gemeinde, ein Team, eine Familie! Und deshalb kandidiere ich morgen als Bürgermeister für Dodge City!" Am Tisch brach unbeschreiblicher Jubel los... damit hatte nun wirklich keiner gerechnet! Und ausgerechnet ihr Braeburn war der Unbekannte, über den man seit Wochen im ganzen Land spekulierte - das war ein Ding! --- 22:30 Uhr, Schichtende. Platt aber hochzufrieden trabte der Ziegenbock zurück zur Farm... kein Licht brannte mehr, alle schliefen schon... alle bis auf einen - Braeburns dämlichen Hut erkannte er schon von Weitem... ausgerechnet der würde ihm gleich einen Vortrag halten, was Familientreffen anging und wie wichtig es war, dabei zu sein... blablabla. Doch der Hengst saß geknickt auf der Bank vor dem großen, uralten Apfelbaum, der das Eingangstor zum Hof säumte, und weinte... nanu, dieser wilde Kerl heulte heimlich?! "Hey Brad, watt'n los?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und erschreckte sein Gegenüber mächtig: "Ahhh, hilf... oh, du bist's... ach... ich... es ist zwecklos..." "Was ist zwecklos?" "Meine... meine ganzen Lügen, morgen werden es eh alle wissen..." "Was für Lügen?" "Du warst vorhin nicht da... ich... ich möchte Bürgermeister von Dodge Junktion werden und... einen Wilden Westen schaffen..." "Und wo ist da jetzt der Haken?" "Morgen... ein Bürgermeister muss... er muss für seine Schäfchen da sein, sie führen und schützen..." "Ja, und?" "... ich kann sie nicht schützen..." "Ähm... doch? Kerl, das ist doch keine Sache, du nimmst dir ne Knarre in den Huf und..." "Ja das ist es ja!" "Wie jetzt?!" "Ich... ich kann nicht scheißen, ich habe eine Heidenangst davor!" --- Dem Ziegenbock klappte die Kinnlade runter: "W... WAS?!" "Bitte... nicht so laut..." "ABER DU... du musst doch ne Pistole halten und damit schießen können, du bist ein Hengst des Wilden Westens! Wenn du das nicht kannst, wer dann?! - Und außerdem hat mir Applejack von deinem ersten Duell erzählt und wie du damals den gesuchten Schurken Sentenza besiegt hast, das kann..." "Ich habe ihn nicht besiegt... das habe ich allen erzählt... aber das... war anders..." --- Acht Jahre zuvor Regen peitschte durch seine Mähne, sein Schweif klebte an seinen Hinterbeinen, das Wasser aus seinem Huf lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter, und doch wischte er es sich nicht weg. Fünfzig Meter vor ihm, vor der Schwingtür des Salzsteins, stand er, den Huf am Colt... er war es. Sentenza. Ein gesuchter Bandit, der nicht einmal vor Stuten und Fohlen zurückschreckte, war nach Dodge Junktion gekommen, um hier sein nächstes Verbrechen zu begehen - den Preis für den schönsten Apfel, eintausend Bits, zu stehlen... und Ambrosia Apple bei seiner Flucht als Geisel genommen und schwer misshandelt, die Sheriffs hatten ihn laufen lassen müssen, um ihr Leben zu retten... und nun war er hier. Nur Braeburn hatte ihn mit dem Säckchen verschwinden sehen, und jetzt war es soweit - er würde seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. "Du hast keine Chance, kleiner Grünspan!", lachte der Schatten, "lauf lieber nach Hause zu deiner Mama und verkriech dich in deinem Bettchen, mit mir wirst du nicht fertig!" "Nur die, die den Mut haben, dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen, sind ware Helden!", entgegnete er, "und du bist keiner, du hast dich an etwas vergriffen, was dir nicht zusteht, und du hast meine Schwester vergewaltigt - dafür nehme ich Rache!" "Deine Schwester also... tja, sie war sehr weich... schade, dass ich sie so früh laufen lassen musste, ich hätte gerne mehr Spaß mit ihr gehabt!" PENG! PENG! --- "Und du hast ihn damals nicht erwischt?" "Es hat geregnet wie bekloppt und ich hatte die Hosen voll... voller ging's gar nicht... woher auch immer der Schuss kam, er hat mir das Leben gerettet." "Und der zweite?" "Von ihm... aber das war Affekt, die Kugel hatte ihn längst aus der Fassung gerissen... er hat nicht mehr zielen können, sonst... ja, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier..." "Aber Brad, du..." "Nenn mich nicht so, ich hasse das und das macht es nur noch schlimmer!" "Okey, Braeburn, ich sach dir mal was - noch hast du eine Chance, und egal wie blöd das grade sein mag, dass du... vergiss es einfach, ich bringe dir Schießen bei, jetzt sofort!" "Ziegenbock, das ist nett, aber..." "Kein Aber, sonst wirst du dich morgen bis aufs Blut blamieren, und Applejack und alle anderen Apples auch!" "Das... das wäre nicht schön..." "Also, mach'n Kopp zu und schwing deinen Hintern schonmal auf den Fasshügel (englisch Barrelhill) - ich hole nur mal eben was!" --- Eine Viertelstunde und einen halben Gewaltgalopp später hatten sie die Spitze des kleinen Berges erreicht, von dem aus man die ganze Stadt überblicken konnte... Braeburn war fix und alle, der Ziegenbock genoss den Ausblick eine ganze Zeit lange, bis er das Stöhnen nicht mehr überhören konnte und scherzte: "Na, biste schon platt?! - Was würde eigentlich deine Freundin dazu sagen, wenn sie nach fünf Minuten diesen Dampfloksound hört?" "Fick... fick dich, das war abartig!" "Du bist einfach nur unsportlich, gib's zu!" "Leck mich, du hast nen Schuss!" "Habe ich, und du auch gleich den ersten - hier...", er warf ihm einen Colt Python vor die Hufe, "nimm den und knall die Büchse auf dem Stein da weg!" So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein!, sprach der Kämpfer in ihm seinem Kopf Mut zu, na los, mach sie kalt! Er streckte seine Beine durch, schnappte sich den Revolver und legte an... der Lauf zitterte wie ein Lämmerschwanz, sein bisschen Selbstvertrauen verschwand sofort wieder: "Na los, schieß doch!" "Ich... ich kann einfach nicht!" "SCHIEß, STELL DIR VOR DIE DOSE WÄRE SENTENZA, DER DEINE SCHWESTER..." PENG! --- Ungläubig starrte Braeburn auf den rauchenden Lauf seiner Waffe, auch der Ziegenbock war zusammengezuckt und klatschte anerkennend in die Hufe: "Wow, das hat ja schonmal geklappt!" "Aber... ich... ich hab die Dose nicht..." "Ach die dumme Dose - hast du nicht gemerkt, worauf es angekommen ist?" "N-nein?" "Du hast dich überwinden müssen, deiner Wut Beine machen, sie rauslassen - abdrücken eben! Und das ist auch schon das ganze Geheimnis... wenn du jemanden umlegen musst, darfst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass er mit dir reden und das Ganze friedlich lösen wird - du musst ihn erledigen, um selbst zu leben! Leuchtet das ein?" "Ja, ja doch!" "Gut...", der Ziegengeneral hob die Patronenhülse auf und reichte sie seinem Schützling, "das war deine erste, und wo ein Wille war, war auch ein Weg - behalte sie immer bei dir, und vergiss nie, du kannst es, du musst nur an dich glauben!" "Ja, ich... ich kann es!" "Gut so, und jetzt versuch diese Büchse zu treffen, mit einer deiner fünf Kugeln! Sie ist dein Gegner, dein Feind, sie will dich umbr..." BÄNG! "... na das war doch Eins A, du kannst es doch!" "Danke, ich... ich kann es, ja, ICH KANN ES!" Das ist die richtige Einstellung, und damit du es sicher beherrscht üben wir das jetzt noch ein bisschen..." "Sorry für's Unterbrechen, aber nur mal eine Frage - wieso sollte die Dose mich umbringen wollen?" "Weil sie aus bösem Blech ist und dich mit ihren enthaltenen Bohnen vergiften und den ganzen Tag pupsen lässt!" Darüber mussten sie beide lachen. --- Eine Kugel nach der anderen ging ins Schwarze, der Ziegenbock ließ Braeburn die unmöglichsten Szenarien durchgehen, mal auf dem linken Vorderhuf, mal überkopf, und trotzdem ging kein Schuss daneben - "Los, jetzt aus dem Galopp!" - "Rechte Flanke, linke Flanke!" - "Rückwärts!" Der Klang der auf den Boden fallenden Patronenhülsen mischte sich unter das Schreien der Wüstenkäuze, der Ziegenbock hielt inne und lauschte: "Heilige Arriva... habt ihr es schön hier!" "Danke... weißt du, wenn ich manchmal abends auf unserer Terasse sitze und den Wind über die Felsen rauschen höre, die Grassamen mit ihm tanzen und der Mond hell über Appleloosa wacht, dann habe ich den Geist des Wilden Westens vor Augen!" "Es gibt einen Geist?" "Oh ja, er ist eine uralte Legende - mir hat sie Granny erzählt, als ich noch ein Fohlen war - die besagt, dass der Geist über alles und jeden hier wacht und denen hilft, die Hilfe bedürfen, wenn ihre Not am größten ist. Er soll auch den seltenen Regen bringen... viele wollen ihn gesehen haben, einen alten, stattlichen Hengst mit Poncho und Hut, der mit seiner schwarzen Kutsche durch die Öden reist und nach den Schätzen der verstorbenen Helden und Halunken sucht... ja, das ist es." "Hm, intessant, aber doch nicht mehr als eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte!" "Wer weiß... ich selbst habe ihn noch nie gesehen, aber... ja, die Zeit ist nur relativ, und die Dinge..." "Jaja, aber jetzt genug philosophiert - die Pflicht ruft!" "Alles klar, was nun?" Der Ziegenbock zog einen Hufyen aus der Tasche und warf ihn hoch: "Mach was draus!" PENG! - PENG! - PENG! - PENG! - PENG! - PENG! Vor die Hufe des Generals fiel ein Totenkopf... nun waren seine letzten Zweifel verflogen, der Kleine konnte es einfach! "Braeburn, du bist soweit - und immer dran denken, keine Panik schieben, immer ruhig Blut und bloß nicht in Rage kommen, dann triffst du alles!" "Yippie!" --- Die Sonne lugte schon aus dem Celestiameer hervor, als die beiden Hengste zu Hause auf Loosa Acres eintrafen - beide bester Laune: "Mannoman, ich hab's geschafft, ich kann einer Echse auf 100 Meter den Schwanz abschießen!" "Na, sei mal nicht so mies, ohne den wird die ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh!", witzelte der Ziegenbock bester Laune, "und zeig's mir ein letztes Mal - hol einen Apfel vom Baum!" "Mit Vergnügen!" - PENG! - frisch und knackig, kratzer- und tadellos landete er im Huf des Generals: "Junge, du hast es einfach drauf!" "Und wie!" - Applejack stand im Türrahmen des Haupthauses und grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht: "Braeburn, ein erstklassiger Schuss - das hätte ich nicht halb so gut hingekriecht!" "Applejack, du bist schon auf?" "Na aber sicher, ich habe einfach den Kerl neben mir vermisst...", sie warf grinsend Bände sprechende Blicke ihrem Freund zu, "und außerdem haben mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase gekitzelt - wo wart ihr beiden denn?" "Gestern Abend noch einen trinken, und das ist wohl etwas später geworden... tschuldige bitte, Schatz, ich..." "Ach macht doch nix, solange Bray noch fit für seinen großen Tag ist - wir sind ja auch alle schon sooo gespannt!" "Das dürft ihr auch sein, denn ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!", gelobte der Wild-West-Hengst feierlich und drückte seine Cousine liebevoll, "und noch heute werde ich unser schönes Appleloosa und Dodge City zu einer großen Familie machen!" --- Vier Stunden später Die Straßen des kleinen Städchens waren überfüllt von Besuchern und Schaulustigen, die die Ansprachen der drei Kandidaten voller Spannung erwarteten - Pablo Ramirez, Ennio Morricone und Braeburn Apple. Die Ruhe selbst saß letzterer auf seinem Stuhl, hatte den Hut lässig in die Stirn gezogen und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum - das war sowas von sein Tag! Seine Gegner neben ihm beeindruckten ihn nicht die Bohne, der dürre Morricone mit seiner Hornbrille war keine große Sache, der Priester Ramirez schon eher, ihn mochten die Leute, er konnte angeblich sogar mit Geistern Verstorbener sprechen - was ein Quatsch! "Versammelte Bewohner Dodge Citys und Appleloosas, Fremde und Zugereiste, Bewohner Equestrias, Schatten, Ziegen, andere!", erhob der alte Bürgermeister, Alberto Grimaldi, seine Stimme, "ihr alle habt euch heute hier in unserem beschaulichen Städtchen eingefunden, um denjenigen auszuwählen, der euch in Zukunft durch alle guten und schlechten Zeiten führen wird, meinen Nachfolger, den neuen Bürgermeister! Ich bitte die drei Kandidaten nach vorne, der jüngste beginnt!" Jubel brandete auf, als Braeburn, Pablo und Ennio nach vorne traten und dem Volk zuwinkten, bevor sich der Apple ans Mikrofon stellte und loslegte - schon nach einer Minute Rede und etlichen Freudenexplosionen der Massen war sich der Ziegenbock sicher, dass sich die Mühe gelohnt hatte. --- Und so war es auch - die Reden der anderen beiden gingen vollkommen unter, die meisten Anwesenden gaben ihr Stimme noch während der Rede ihres Favoriten ab, und die Zählung war eindeutig - 95% hatten für Braeburn gestimmt! Die Freude war insbesondere bei den Apples unbeschreiblich, und der überglückliche Sieger wurde über ihre Köpfe getragen... und auch ohne Flügel schwebte er über allen Wolken... Zwei Schüsse, die Menge stob auseinander, Braeburn verlor die Hufe unter dem Rücken und krachte unsanft auf die staubige Straße - keine fünfzig Meter vor ihnen standen mehrere bewaffnete Hengste mit langen Mänteln und über die Schnauze gezogenen Halstüchern, ihre Haltung verriet allzeite Schussbereitschaft... ihr Anführer, ein Bison mit Augenklappe, trat vor und legte belustigt den Kopf schief: "Na sieh mal einer an, der große Held Braeburn, der eigenhufig den gefährlichen Schurken Sentenza zur Strecke gebracht hat, wird neuer Bürgermeister von Dodge City - tsetsetse, was ein Zufall..." "Was wollt ihr hier?!", knurrte der und war mit einem Satz auf den Hinterhufen, seine Rechte schwebte knapp über seinem Python, "Typen wie ihr habt in meiner Stadt nichts mehr verloren, es sei denn im Kittchen!" "Mein Lieber, du hast mächtig Mut, mir so entgegen zu treten - daher fordere ich dich zu einem Duell heraus!" Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, erste gaben Fersengeld, Braeburns Miene verzog sich kein bisschen: "Dann mach dich bereit, ich bin es!" "Du bist bereit, soso... so bereit, wie du es in der Nacht vor acht Jahren warst?" Braeburn schluckte - verdammt, woher wusste der das?! "Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du damals nicht erschossen wurdest?!", lachte das Bison schallend, "ganz einfach, weil ich damals mit Sentenza abgerechnet habe, und du hast dir vor Angst fast ins Fell gemacht!" "DAS IST EINE LÜGE!!!" "Nein, nicht wie die, die du all den Ponys, gar deiner Familie verkauft hast - du kannst keine Waffe halten, und noch schlimmer, du kannst nicht treffen!" Seine Hufe zitterten mittlerweile wie Espenlaub - nein, NEIN, DU KANNST ES DOCH! "Na, merkst du es selbst?! - Schieß schon, strecke mich nieder, beweise allen, was du kannst!" In Zeitlupe hob er seinen Revolver, der Lauf schlotterte - "Mach schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" PENG! --- Der Desperado stand ungerührt an Ort und Stelle und spuckte auf den Boden: "Bäh, und du willst ein Held sein, dass ich nicht..." PENG, PENG, PENG, PENG, PENG! Alle fünf daneben. Auf der Straße hätte man ein Reiskorn fallen hören, so still war es geworden, die Ganoven grinsten nur und traten vor Braeburn: "Ich geb dir eine letzte Chance - verschwinde aus dieser Stadt und komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Mit hängendem Kopf schlich sich der gefallene Held davon... Applejack rollte eine Träne die Wange hinab, der Ziegenbock war erstarrt, die Bewohner und Gäste schwiegen betreten... was eine Enttäuschung. "Haha, was für ein Versager... und nun zu uns!", wieherte ihr Anführer, hob seinen Colt und schoss - mit durchschlagenem Kopf ging Alberto Grimaldi zu Boden, kreischend stoben die Ponys auseinander, der Ziegenbock griff seine Luger, doch da hatten schon zwei der Gangster Applejack in ihrer Gewalt: "LASST MICH LOS!!!" "Schöne Pistole... gib sie mir, dann passiert deiner Freundin und den anderen Unschuldigen nichts!" Schweren Herzens löste er sich von Roberts Andenken - drei Hengste rangen ihn sofort zu Boden und fesselten seine Hufe, die anderen schossen wild in die Luft, die panische Menge erfror, das Bison war am Zug: "Bewohner Dodge Citys, von heute an habt ihr einen neuen Bürgermeister, den ihr auch gerne wählen dürft - wer mir seine Stimme verweigert, kriegt eine Kugel in den Kopf!" Keiner widersetzte sich, der Ziegenbock trat wild um sich und wurde bewusstlos geschlagen, Applejack geknebelt und weggeschleppt... in Dodge City war die Anarchie ausgebrochen. --- Die Weite des trockenen Graslandes war endlos, und Braeburn ohne Wasser am Ende seiner Kräfte... der sengende Sonne machte ihm schwer zu schaffen, sein Hut war vom Schweiß durchweicht... seinen Colt trug er noch bei sich... was nützte es ihm, er würde hier irgendwann umfallen und sterben, allein, und nie gefunden werden... diese Schande, das hatte seine Familie nicht verdient, das... Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange hinunter... was war er doch bloß für ein Versager... Seine Huf gehorchtem ihm nicht mehr, er stürzte und verlor das Bewusstsein. --- Warmer Wind strich über sein Gesicht, warm, nicht heiß... die Sonne war hell, nicht gleißend und verbrennend... war das... war das der Himmel? Sein Hut lag neben ihm, er setzte ihn auf... und bemerkte einen Schatten hinter sich... es war eine verrostete Dampflok... wie kam die denn hierher? Er trat näher, und so verrostet wie auf den ersten Blick war sie gar nicht, ja, geschmiert, und weißer Rauch zischte aus dem Schornstein... die schwarze Kutsche... und ein Hengst stand vor ihr... das... das war doch nicht etwa... "Sind... sind Sie der Geist des Westens?" Der Unbekannte fiel auf die Knie und scharrte mit den Vorderhufen, dann zog er etwas aus der Erde, eine verrostete Pistole: "Manchmal muss man tief graben, um zu finden, was man sucht... hast du es gefunden?" "Ist... ist das hier der Himmel?" "Wenn er es wäre würden wir an einem Pool sitzen, lauter schöne Kerle um uns rum haben und Cupcakes futtern, meinste nich?" "Ja, schon möglich... was... was machen Sie hier?" "Ich suche, genauso wie du." "Pfff, ich weiß ja nicht mal was ich suche... ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr wer ich bin... so wie Sie..." "Heute hat alles einen Namen, aber der zählt nicht, es sind deine Taten, die dich auszeichnen." "Aber meine Taten haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht! Meine Freunde, meine Familie hat mir vertraut, und ich habe sie... so im Stich gelassen... sie wollten einen Helden..." "Dann sei ein Held." "Nein nein, ich kann kein Held sein... ich sollte nicht mal hier sein..." "Das stimmt... du bist einen weiten Weg hierher gekommen, um etwas zu finden, das nicht hier ist - merkst du nicht, es geht nicht um dich, es geht um sie." "Aber ich kann nicht nach Dodge City zurückkehren!" "Ich schätze du musst, das bist du ihnen schuldig. Ein Held kann sich sein Schicksal nicht aussuchen, das Schicksal bestimmt ihn." Ein Colt blitzte in der Sonne, der Geist musterte ihn kritisch: "Es ist so einfach, junger Braeburn, gegenseitiges Vertrauen schafft Hilfe, aber Selbstvertrauen ist die Grundlage... du bist wer du bist, und du kannst deiner Geschichte nicht entkommen." "Ich verstehe... aber... ich... ich habe vor acht Jahren kein Duell gewinnen können, wie soll ich es heute?" "Finde dein Selbst, und du wirst sehen, dass es mehr gibt, als du über dich zu glauben wagst." Die Lok ruckte an und glitt gemächlich davon. --- Bildete er sich die Reflektion nur ein oder war da wirklich... WASSER! Ein kleiner Teich, der in dieser Landschaft so unnormal wirkte, wie er lebensrettend war, Braeburn trank sich mächtig satt und kühlte sich ab, dann fiel ihm sein Spiegelbild auf... er sah jünger aus, nein, er war jünger, und es regnete... das war doch... Sentenza. --- Es regnete. "Du hast keine Chance, kleiner Grünspan, lauf lieber nach Hause zu deiner Mama und verkriech dich in deinem Bettchen, mit mir wirst du nicht fertig!" "Nur die, die den Mut haben, dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen, sind ware Helden, und du bist keiner, du hast dich an etwas vergriffen, was dir nicht zusteht, und du hast meine Schwester vergewaltigt - dafür nehme ich Rache!" "Deine Schwester also... tja, sie war sehr weich... schade, dass ich sie so früh laufen lassen musste, ich hätte gerne mehr Spaß mit ihr gehabt..." PENG! PENG! --- Ungläubig starrte er auf sein jüngeres Ich... das war niemand sonst gewesen, ER hatt gezogen und geschossen, ER hatte Sentenza... das war... Er konnte es, er hatte es schon immer gekonnt. In ihm wuchs ein Gefühl der Stärke, eine Überlegenheit, ein Wille - er war stark und fühlte sich gut an. Aus seinem Gürtel zog er die Hülse, die ihm der Ziegenbock gegeben hatte... nun waren die letzten Zweifel beseitigt. Eine Patrone fand den Weg in die Kammern, er drehte die Trommel, lauschte genau, stoppte sie, zielte, feuerte - und traf. --- Dodge Junktion, nächster Tag, 11:57 Uhr Bill Carson, der Bison, war mit dem neuen Gesetz zur Einkommenssteuer mehr als nur zufrieden - auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm stapelten sich Geldbündel, dazu rauchte er einen Zigarillo und lauschte drei Musikanten, die in Anbetracht der auf sie gerichteten Gewehre um ihr Leben spielten... war das schön, Bürgermeister zu sein und die ganzen Trottel unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben! "Boss, wir haben neue Nachrichten aus Canterlot erhalten - sie schicken keine Truppen, Eure Drohung Geiseln zu töten hat sie abgeschreckt!" "Gut so - bald werden die Gangster aus ganz Equestria hier in Scharen auflaufen und unsere schöne Stadt vergrößern und vergrößern! Und damit nicht genug...", er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Schnapsflasche, "ich habe vor, die Unabhängigkeit von Equestria zu erringen! Das wird ein Fohlenspiel, und danach... danach sind WIR die Herrscher des Wilden Westens!" "Träumt weiter, spätestens wenn mein Bruder rauskriegt, dass ihr mich und Applejack gefangen haltet, fallen hier die Ziegen ein, und die sprengen euch den Arsch an den Kopf!" "Erstens hat dich wie immer keiner gefragt, und zweitens sollen die nur kommen - bringt mir die Schlampe, ich habe sowieso noch ein Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden!" "UNTERSTEH DICH UND TU APPLEJACK ETWAS AN, ICH SCHWÖRE DIR JEDEN KNOCHEN EINZELN ZU BRECHEN, GANZ LANGSAM UND SCHMERZHAFT!!!" "Wie rührend, der Bock sorgt sich um seine Stute... ah!", die Tür flog auf und zwei Hengste schleiften das Bauernmädchen herein, zogen sie auf einen Stuhl und fesselten ihre Vorderhufe hinter die Lehne, die anderen an die Beine, "so Applejack, hat man dir schon gesagt, was ich von dir will?" "Kannst wollen, was du willst, von mir kriegst du Stinktier gar nix!" "Stinktier, soso...", er trat ans Fenster und blickte auf die ponyleere Straße hinaus, "also, deine Farm, Sweet Apple Acres, ist das letzte Stück, was noch auf meiner Landkarte fehlt - ich hätte sie gern, unterzeichnet von dir!" "Na sicher, am besten gleich noch ganz Equestria oder was?!" "Nein, ich bin schließlich nicht Overlord oder sonst einer dieser Aliens - ich will den Westen, und dazu brauche ich deine Bäume!" "Die kriegst du im Leben nicht!" "Muss ich wirklich erst brutal werden? - Schau, deine Familie... wie leicht könnte ich, na sagen wir, meine Leute schicken und etwas Benzin an den Heuhaufen in der Scheune schütten lassen, hm?" "DU DRECKIGES BISON, WENN ICH..." Sein Huf traf ihre Nase, mit einem lauten Schrei krachte sie mit Stuhl zu Boden, der Ziegenbock warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Gitterstäbe der Zelle, aber sie hielten... der Desperado legte ihr seine Linke auf den Hals und drückte zu: "UNTERZEICHNE MIR DEN VERTRAG, SONST..." "CARSON!" Seine Handlanger stürzten ans Fenster und spähten durch die Sehschlitze zwischen dem Rolladen... und da kam er. Braeburn. --- "CARSON, KOMM RAUS!" "Na sieh einer an... dieser Tag wird doch noch interessant!" --- Der Bison trat als Erster auf die Straße, sein Gegner stand schon bereit, Applejack wurde von zwei Revolvermännern bewacht: "Lass meine Cousine gehen!" "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurückkommst - aber ich halte mein Wort...", eine seiner Leute warf ihm einen Colt Army Model 1860 zu, welcher in seinen Holster glitt, "dieses Mal hast du dein Schicksal gewählt!" "Und du deins." Die Ruhe in Braeburns Worten machte den Gangsterboss etwas stutzig, sodass er etwas weiter ausholte: "Du wirst mich nicht treffen, mit keinem deiner sechs Schüsse!" "Dann mit dem siebten." Langsam wurde es eigenartig: "Du Narr, deine Waffe hat nur sechs Schuss - lauf, lauf jetzt oder nie!" "Vor seinem Schicksal kann man nicht davon laufen." "WIE DU WILLST!!!" Carsons Hufe zitterten - was wurde hier gespielt?! Immerhin waren seine Leute schon in Stellung gegangen, mindestens einer musste das Großmaul doch im Visier haben und... PENG! --- Es riss ihn nach links, die Wucht der Kugel drehte ihn um sich selbst, mit dem Bauch voran schlug er in den Staub. Zwei seiner Treuesten rissen sich die Pistolen aus den Gürteln, doch Braeburn war schneller - Gegenfeuer flammte aus drei Fenstern auf, das Erdpony brach in eine Gasse aus und verschanzte sich hinter einem Regenfass... er hatte getroffen! Der Ziegenbock witterte seine Chance, griff durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle und umschlang den Hals des unaufmerksamen Wächters, drückte sich mit den Hinterhufen von der Tür ab und erntete ein lautes KNACK!, der Hengst hing schlaff in seiner texanischen Eisenklammer. Seine Kalaschnikow war neben ihn gefallen, aber ausreichend Platz durch die freizügige Tür - zwei Schüsse, das Schloss war hinüber, er erreichte das Fenster, schlug mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe die Scheibe ein und drückte ab. --- Mindestens fünf Häuserschützen zählte Braeburn - verdammt, wie sollte er die erwischen?! KLATSCH! landete etwas recht Totes neben ihm... der musste auf dem Dach gestanden haben, der Feigling - und er hatte... wie geil war das denn?! --- Unter schwersten Kreuzangriff robbte der Ziegenbock unter splitterndem Holz und herum fliegenden Glassplittern aus dem Büro (natürlich nicht ohne vorher seine liebste Pistole einzusacken), nahm die Treppe über das Geländer und war schon aus dem Rathaus draußen - und was er sah, würde er für immer in Erinnerung behalten: Braeburn galoppierte über die offene Straße, hielt die ihm fernen Gegner mit einer M16 unter Beschuss, während er die in Reichweite mit seinem Python erledigte. So sehen echte Helden aus!, dachte er anerkennend. --- ... 5... 6. Der letzte Hengst stürzte aus seiner Stellung auf die Straße und regte sich nicht mehr, sein Todbringer lud nach und war schon beim Ziegenbock: "Ziegenbock, Carson ist mit Applejack geflüchtet!" "Und du hast ihn getroffen, du hast es geschafft!" "Nein, das habe ich noch nicht." "... weil?" "... ich ihm geschworen habe, mit der siebten Kugel umzubringen!" "Das ist Schwachsinn, hauptsache du legst ihn um und..." "Mir geht es um Ehre - und jetzt komm, sie laufen zum Bahnhof!" Gemeinsam rasten die beiden die Hauptstraße hinunter, zwei Typen versuchten sie aufzuhalten, zwei Leichen mehr. Das Empfangsgebäude war schon in Sichtweite, als Sperrfeuer aus einem kleinen Häuschen aufflammte und sie nur haarscharf verfehlte - hinter einem Sandhaufen in Sicherheit konnte der Erdponyhengst erstmal durchschnaufen: "Oh fuck, das war knapp, das..." Ein roter Fleck breitete sich auf der Brust des Generals aus - n-nein! "ZIEGENBOCK, SIE HABEN DICH ERWISCHT, OH HEILIGER HELLJE!!!" "Ach was... das... bisschen...", log der gequält lächelnd, "Brea... braeburn, lauf, lauf und rette Applejack... und sag ihr... dass... dass ich sie... über alles... liebe..." Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Atem wurde flach... dann setzte er aus. "NEIN!" --- Du hast ihn nicht beschützen können, du bist kein Held!, schrie sein Gewissen zornig, du... du Nichtsnutz! Aber du kannst deine Cousine retten, dann bist du ein Held. Flüsterte der Wind oder bildete er sich das bloß ein?! Du bist ein Held, du schaffst das, glaube an dich... der Ziegenbock glaubt auch an dich. Dann werde ich ihn nicht enttäuschen, das hätte er gewollt!, schloss er sich ein Herz, schnappte sich die Kalaschnikow und spurtete los, mit beiden Sturmgewehren links und rechts zerschoss er alle Fenster des Stellwerks inklusive der Mörder seines Freundes - ein Zug stand am Bahnsteig, er hatte freie Fahrt nach Appleloosa! Ihm kam eine Idee, und er gab alles, galoppierte davon, die Straße entlang, während die Dampflok sich und ihre Waggons gemächlich beschleunigte und Dodge Junktion verließ. --- Im Gepäckwagen bandagierten drei Hengste die verletzte Schulter ihres Bosses, drei weitere prügelten auf Applejack ein, bis diese sich nicht mehr sträubte und an den Vorderhufen an einen Haken gehängt wurde: "Die Furie ist ruhig, aber was machen wir jetzt?!" "Wir fahren nach Appleloosa und knöpfen uns die Apples vor, ich platze noch vor Wut auf diesen falschen Fünfziger von Braeburn!" "Meinst du mich?!", lachte da plötzlich eine Stimme und die Ganoven fuhren erschrocken herum - da stand er, in voller Lebensgröße, auf einer Lore der Grubenbahn, ein Seil hielt diese auf Geschwindigkeit des Zuges, Funken sprühten unter den Rädern, "na, hast du vergessen, dass ich dir etwas versprochen habe?!" "Wie... wie kann das möglich sein?!" "Ganz einfach - du lagst von Anfang an falsch!" PENG! --- Die Kugel durchschlug die Stirn des Hengstes rechts von Carson, die anderen rissen ihre Waffen nach oben, vier erwischte er noch, der Rest floh mit ihrem Anführer in den Zug. Braeburn nahm Anlauf und machte einen Satz in den Waggon hinein, die Lore stieß kurz danach mit einem Kaktus zusammen - vorsichtig löste er die Fesseln seiner Cousine und drückte sie an sich: "Es ist alles gut, ich bin bei dir!" "Danke... danke Bray... du... du hast mir das Leben gerettet..." "Weine nicht - ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, bleib du hier und versteck dich, ich komme zurück, sobald ich auch den letzten dieser Desperados seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt habe!" Mit erhobenem Colt stürmte er durch die Waggons, doch alle waren leer... wo waren die abgeblieben?! Ein Stofffetzen an einer Leiter verriet, dass sie auf dem Zug sein mussten - zwei Sprünge, er war oben, fünf Schüsse, sie waren alle passé. Ihr Boss war zum Eisblock erstarrt, die verbliebenen Hengste um ihn zielten auf seine Brust: "Werft eure Gewehre vom Zug, und euch wird nichts passieren, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!" Keiner der Desperados ergab sich, ihr Anführer hatte sichtlich mit seiner Schulter zu kämpfen... sechs, mit ihm sieben... und noch eine Patrone in seinem Colt... das konnte ja heiter werden! "GEBT AUF, ICH WIEDERHOLE MICH UNGERN!!!" "Du hast noch einen Schuss, wir sind zu siebt, was willst du tun?! Ich werde so viele Löcher in dich blasen, dass die Sheriffs es schwer haben werden, dich zu identifizieren!" "Dann ist's ja gut, dass ich mir etwas Hilfe besorgt habe!" Die Dampflok blies voll ab, der Fahrtwind riss den Dampf mit sich und vernebelte allen die Sicht - die Gangster schossen ins Leere, einer trat zu weit nach rechts und stürzte schreiend vom Waggon, Carson fackelte nicht lange und schleppte sich zur Zugspitze davon, Braeburn nahm allen Mut zusammen und machte den Satz über den Spalt zwischen den Coach-Cars, machte die erste Silhouette aus und donnerte ihr seine Hufe in das schemenhafte Gesicht, Nummer zwei versuchte ihn zu packen, erhaschte nichts als Luft, der Held stellte ihm ein Bein, noch einer weniger. Über den dritten stolperte Braeburn fast, ein Tritt beförderte auch ihn in den Dreck des Bahndamms, der letzte zog es vor seinem Waffenbruder unverzüglich zu folgen - freie Bahn bis zum Packwagen... wo steckte dieses feige Bison?! "CARSON, KOMM RAUS, HIER IST DEINE REISE ENDGLÜTIG ZU ENDE!!!" "Wohl eher deine!", zischte es böse, "komm ganz langsam näher, wenn ich deiner Cousine kein Loch in den Kopf blasen soll!" Oh nein, Applejack! --- Die warme Sonne brannte auf sein Fell und riss ihn ins Leben zurück - oh war ihm schlecht! Drei Desperados kamen die Straße herunter galoppiert, er zog seiner Luger aus dem Gürtel und feuerte, sieben Schuss, dann lagen sie alle. Aus dem Stellwerk hinter ihm flammten Schüsse auf, er rollte sich etwas herunter... verdammt, die hatte Braeburn nicht ganz erwischt... egal, das... schaffst du auch noch... mit deinem letzten Schuss... Unter starken Schmerzen wälzte er sich in Position, legte an, zielte und... KA-WUMM!!! '---' Applejacks Kopf war dunkelblau angelaufen, so fest würgte Carson sie: "LASS SIE LOS DU BASTARD!!!" "Deinen Revolver, sonst ist sie deine Cousine gewesen!" Der glänzende Phyton landete vor den Hufen des Desperados und seiner Geisel auf den Kohlen des Tenders: "Runter von dem Wagen!" Langsam kletterte Braeburn hinunter, der Bison schubste ihm das Bauernmädchen in die Hufe, lud seinen Colt nach und lachte: "Du hättest dich niemals mit mir anlegen dürfen, aber ein Grünspan wie du lernt es eben nur auf die harte Tour! Sprich deine letzten Worte und erspar mir das Geheule, ich erschieße euch sowieso beide!" "Tod allen Gangstern, dir ganz besonders!" Applejack schloss weinend die Augen... wenn sie wüsste, was mit ihrem Liebsten geschehen war... Aurora würde Carson zerfleischen... das würde ihnen auch nicht mehr viel nützen... und obwohl es Braeburn widerstrebte, blickte er seinem Todbringer standhaft bis zur letzten Sekunde in die Augen. PENG! '---' Wow... seit wann konnte seine Pistole denn gleich das ganze Haus sprengen?, wunderte der General sich noch, als ein Junghengst aus einer schmalen Gasse trat, das rechte Auge mit einer Klappe verdeckt, einen Bogen vor sich gespannt. Einen Pfeil schoss er ab, und entgegen aller Vernunft machte der eine weite Kurve und bohrte sich einem weiteren Angreifer in den Kopf... was bei Helllje...?! Da war er auch schon bei ihm, packte ihn sich auf die Schultern und beschleunigte... "Alles wird gut, keine Sorge, die Gerechtigkeit ist da!" ...noch aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Ziegenbock, wie zwei weitere Gangster zu Boden gingen, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. --- Bill Carson stand unverändert an Ort und Stelle... Blut rann ihm aus dem rechten Ohr, der Huf mit der Waffe zitterte, senkte sich, der Gangster strauchelte und krachte rücklings auf die Kohle... Braeburn machte keinen Mucks, seine Cousine war bewusstlos geworden und schwer wie drei Kisten Äpfel - wer hatte sie gerettet?! Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick nach links, wo er eine schwarze Dampflok umgeben von einer Staubwolke erkannte... der Geist stand auf dem Führerhaus und hob seinen Huf zum Gruß, der junge Hengst salutierte zurück und schwor sich, für immer das Gute im Wilden Westen zu wahren... er hilft dir in größter Not, die alten Geschichten hatten gestimmt! Behutsam legte er Applejack nieder und vergewisserte sich, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, doch der Fremde war mitsamt seiner Lok verschwunden. Und ihr Zug raste gerade ungebremst auf den Bahnhof von Appleloosa zu! --- Wie gut, dass die neue Betriebsordnung der Ziegen eine durchgehende Notbremse in allen Zügen vorschrieb - wenige Meter vor dem Gegenzug im Bahnhof stand die Geisterfahrt still. Während man seine Cousine ins örtliche Krankenhaus brachte, nahm Braeburn den Zug nach Dodge City zurück und sprang noch auf dem Bahnübergang ab - doch er kam zu spät, der Ziegenbock war weg, Ziegen standen überall herum, zwei Panzer bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen... er war zu spät. "Hey, sind Sie Bürgermeister Braeburn?", fragte eine Ziege mit Offiziersuniform, "der König erwartet Sie am Bahnhof!" Niedergeschlagen machte der Hengst sich auf den Weg... was sollte er Robert bloß sagen... er hatte... seinen Bruder im Stich gelassen... "Ah, ich seh ihn schon - Bray, hierher!" "Hallo...", murmelte er betreten und verkniff sich die Tränen, "ist... schieße!" "Was denn, du hast doch Bill Carson umgelecht, oder etwa nich?! - Und von seinen Leuten ist auch nix mehr übrig, die Anwohner haben uns schon alles erzählt - Kerl, du bist der Wahnsinn!" "Aber... aber der Ziegenbock..." "Ach der - Steckschuss, aber der soll sich nich so haben, der ist schon längst bei den Sanis und lässt sich die böse Wunde verkleistern, der alte Pappenheimer!" --- Aus dem Büro des Stationsvorstehers trat ein Hengst mit Augenklappe und einem merkwürdigen Tattoo am rechten Vorderhuf neben Robert: "Gut, ich habe alles erzählt, was ich weiß... sonst noch etwas?" "Am liebsten würde ich dich mit nach Canterlot nehmen und allen vorstellen, du Teufelskerl, aber wenn du nicht möchtest..." "Ich weiß nicht, ich... ich komme ja nicht mal von hier - ich weiß ja nicht einmal welches Jahr wir haben!" "1019, und die Ziegen sind seit sechs Jahren zurück in Equestria - interessant ist auch die Schattennatter, die du bei dir trägst und die sich vor mir drücken will!" Vorsichtig lugte Judas hinter dem Bein hervor: "Ihr seid Cyro, Ihr tragt seine Kräfte in Euch, ich bin Euer Diener und fürchte Euch!" "Cyro gibt es nicht mehr, er ist tot - und seine Fähigkeiten beeinflussen nur noch gelegentlich mein Unterbewusstsein, sind aber ungefährlich... beruhigt dich das etwas?" "Schon... Ihr würdet nicht lügen, mein Schöpfer - gut, Golden Eye, wir fahren mit nach Canterlot!" Und die beiden verschwanden im Zug... Braeburn war sprachlos: "Na, alles klar?" "Geht so... ich dachte schon der Ziegenbock wäre..." "Wie ich schon sagte, der soll sich nur ja nicht so haben - und du kannst dir die Story ja von ihm erzählen lassen, er wartet sowieso auf dich!" "Gut, aber ich kann nicht mitfahren... ich habe meine Mitponys zu schützen." "Das tu mal!" --- Und von dem Tag an war Braeburn neuer Bürgermeister Dodge Citys - seine Leute ließen ihn hochleben, er war überglücklich und konnte schon bald aus zweihundert Metern einen Apfel vom Baum schießen... irgendwann schenkte ihm sein guter Freund der Ziegenbock ein altes Schafschützengewehr, und seit dato stand auf dem Ortsschild geschrieben: Heimat von Braeburn, dem besten Schützen des Wilden Westens --- ENDE